


The Mission Comes Second

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Having your partner as your commanding officer has it's challenges.





	The Mission Comes Second

You thought it would be cute and kinda romantic to be assigned a mission with Fareeha. You were wrong. Very very wrong. As soon as she went into mission mode she was a whole different person. One you weren’t exactly a fan of. She wasn’t your partner, she was your commanding officer. She may have been efficient but, damn, was she harsh. There was no thanks and any minor slip up was treated as a colossal disaster.

“Fareeha, any-“

“Pharah,” she corrected through your earpiece. “When we are on a mission it’s Pharah.”

“Okay, Pharah,” you muttered through gritted teeth, “Is there any signs of enemies from up there?”

“Negative. Your coast is clear.”

You took a step forward but quickly jumped back behind the corner, narrowly missing a bullet.

“Turret ahead, watch out!” Fareeha yelled in your earpiece.

“Yeah I noticed that! I’ll draw out the fire, you take it out,” you told her, not even waiting for her protests before you dived out from behind the spot, turret fire on your heels. You heard Fareeha’s rockets firing behind you. You were terrified the turret would turn its attention to her but you were assured of her safety by the turret threatening your own right now.

Suddenly a burning pain ripped through your thigh. You collapsed, clutching your leg in a feeble attempt at cutting off the pain. Squeezing your eyes shut you awaited the fatal hit. You flinched as a bang rang out and the ground shook around you. Peeking an eye open you watched as your girlfriend stood up from touchdown, rocket launcher still smoking.

“Arial superiority achieved,” she announced, spinning around to you with a smirk on her face. That immediately dropped when she saw the state you were in.

“(Y/N)! You got shot!”

“Yeah…” you winced, “Noticed that.”

She bent down and picked you up, examining you for any other injuries, concern clear on her face.

“What about the mission?” you asked as she took off.

“Who cares about the mission?! You are all I care about.”


End file.
